


A Signature Mark

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Post-War, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-10
Updated: 2009-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ron dresses up for Harry





	A Signature Mark

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A/N: Written for my [Harry Potter ABC Table](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/163257.html).  
>  Prompt: Zorro

It all started with a book—I know you can't imagine me reading a book but it was compelling for both Harry and I.

The book was Zorro—the tale of an ordinary man lead to extraordinary things by duty and honor.

Harry liked his outfit.

I'd been looking for ways to spice up our sex life—not that it was dull or boring—it was quite brilliant actually but Seamus told me I needed to keep the spark alive.

So I dressed up—in black pants, a black cape, a sombrero, black boots, a mask, and I even found a rapier to utilize. I practice for weeks with the bloody thing until I achieved the effect that I wanted.

I arrived at our flat that night before Harry, quickly changing my clothes, and I lit the sconces just in the bedroom.

I heard Harry call my name when he arrived and I wanted silently in the bedroom. His eyes widened when he saw me and he licked his lips several times as his eyes raked up and down my body.

"You look…"

I smiled and tilted my head at him; I raised the rapier and with three swipes carved a W on the front of his robes.

He actually trembled and when I backed him against our bedroom door, slamming it shut, he shivered.

I tossed the rapier aside and banished his clothes before pressing against him. I could feel his cock throbbing against my thigh and when I claimed his lips in a hard kiss he moaned into my mouth. I plundered his lips before closing my hand around his shaft to stroke him. Harry hands slid to my waist and his fingers bit into my flesh as I continued to twist my hand up and down his erection.

His moans thrilled me and I knew he was already on edge. I pressed closer to him and growled into his ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

Harry's whimper shot a line of heat directly to my cock and I spun him around to face the door. I kicked his legs apart and whispered a lubrication charm. I worked two fingers into his arse as I quickly free my own cock. He was mewling, arching his back, and fucking himself onto my fingers when I pressed my cock to his balls. His hands scrambled on the wall and I slid a third finger inside him, crooking them slightly to hit his sweet spot, and when I could move them easily I pulled them out and did a quick cleansing charm before pressing my cock against his hole. I pushed his legs even wider and growled as I drove inside him.

He still had the tattered shirt on his body and as I grasped his hips he let out a grunt. His hands were pressed flat against the door, allowing him to push back against me, forcing my cock deeper inside him, and my fingers flexed on his hips to keep him still.

"So tight," I grunted and bent my head forward to nip the nape of his neck. "Hard and fast?"

"Fuck yes."

I began to move, pulling almost completely out of him before driving in hard and deep, and when he slid his hand to his cock I moaned deep in my chest. I watched him rise on his toes with each of my hard thrusts, I could hear our skin slap together, and my balls brushed his on each push back inside him. I lifted him slightly off his feet and changed the angle of my thrust. Harry was chanting my name and I leaned forward to whisper into his hair.

"Fuck your hand, Harry," I growled into his hair. "You want me to fuck harder?"

He nodded, seemingly unable to speak, and I moved faster. I pistoned my cock in and out of his tight whole and I was sure I was going to leave bruise on his hips. Our moans and curses filled the room—spurring me to move faster, to change the angle of my cock to hit his prostrate with every stroke, and when he keened out my name and spilled over his own hand I couldn't help but come with him.

I continued to thrust deep inside him, jerking my hips, and his tightness milked my cock as I came. I pulled out when I felt myself soften and together we sunk to the floor. We sat there tangled together and I traced the lines of the W I carved in his shirt.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Harry asked and I raised my head to brush my lips against his.

"Practiced," I smiled and met his eyes. "Did you…well did you like it."

"Hated it," Harry dead panned. "What do you think you prat—that was brilliant! He traced his fingers over my lips. "You still have the mask on."

I realized I hadn't bothered to remove any of my clothing, that I had only shoved my trousers past my hips, and I blushed.

"I'll take it off now, I was a bit desperate."

"Leave it on," Harry whispered and licked his lips. "It's hot…"

I raised my eyebrow and he smiled, "Cleansing spell, dinner in bed, and then I'll show you how much I like the mask."

"Bloody hell," I whimpered before he claimed my lips. "I've created a monster."


End file.
